


Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

by HP_of_the_North



Series: Co-parenting with the Winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection approved, Christmas traditions, Co-Parenting, Cute Jack Kline, Day 3 4 5 of co-parenting with the Winchesters, Dean has learned his lesson from earlier, Decorating the bunker, Excitement about Christmas, Family Feels, First sign of snow, Fluff, Gen, Have a little slice of Christmas Jack with your two adoring fathers and awesome uncle, He's much nicer and far more relaxed around the soft bean, His family proves him wrong, Jack Kline is 5 years old again, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack gets to be a kid, Making snow men, Poor baby. He thinks he's bad, Sam and Cas are best friendos, Watching movies with the family, Wrapping presents in secret, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_of_the_North/pseuds/HP_of_the_North
Summary: It's December 1st 2017 and Jack finds his fathers and uncle getting ready for a new holiday that he hasn't learned about. Apparently there's presents and food. So much of it that even Uncle Dean won't be able to finish it all. But he's worried that he won't be getting any presents. After all, wasn't he evil?
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Co-parenting with the Winchesters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058537
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

Jack walked inside the main room of the bunker and looked around him with wide eyes. Cas, Sam and Dean were hanging up brambles of Holly. Laughing in delight. Jack hadn't been in this world long but he knew enough to know that everything in the bunker just seemed lighter. As if some sort of spell had been put in place. Dean saw him first and he gave him a face splitting grin.

"It's about time you got up! Come on! I need your help. We gotta decorate the library." Dean picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Loading his arms with weird wraps that looked like they'd been made out of plastic pine needles.

"What are we decorating for? Is it someone's birthday?" he asked.

"Nah kid! It's Christmas! It's the one day of the year where almost everyone's happy!" he said. Pointing at the top of Sam's favorite shelf to put the strange wrap he was holding.

"I don't get it. Why's Christmas so special?"

"Well, that's not an easy thing to answer." Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his head in thought. "I guess to most people. It's the one time of year where they can get anything they want. To others it's a time to be with family and to just appreciate what they have." he said. Placing him down and starting to hang up snowflakes that his dad had just pushed into his arms. "Then there's the ones who're in it for the food. And the ones who see it as a time to be kind to the people around them. And then there's the Scrooges. The ones who don't like it so much but they have their reasons."

"Who brings the presents? Does someone magic do it like uncle Gabriel?" he asked. Tilting his head to the side in thought.

"A man named Santa brings presents." he said, a child like smile spreading on his face. "He has this list, one for the good kids and one for the bad kids. The good kids get presents and the bad ones get coal."

Jack made himself smile for his uncle's excitement but all he felt was this cold forlorn feeling. He was Lucifer's son. Does that mean Santa won't bring him any? Especially after the guard he accidently killed? _At least other children will get their presents. I hope they like them._

-

"Jack." his dad whispered, shaking his shoulder. Jack opened his bleary eyes and groaned, turning back around to face the wall. "Oh, come on. I've got a surprise for you."

"Surprise? Why?" he asked. Sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Come and see." he encouraged.

Jack sighed. Placing his feet in his funny dinosaur boots and grabbing Sam's outstretched hand. The familiar feeling of safety and family wrapped around him like a blanket. Before they went outside. Sam had him put on gloves a scarf and a big woolly jacket that had faux fur on the insides but it was really warm. Castiel grabbed his hand and they walked outside. Jack's jaw dropped as he sees little pieces of white drift down from the sky. It was really cold and his nose was starting to turn red but he didn't think he'd ever see something so unearthly beautiful again. Castiel and Sam laughed softly at their son's wide eyed curiosity. Sam gasped as a snow ball lands on his face, he spun around glaring at Dean as he laughed, rolling around in the snow in his huge winter jacket.

"Oh sorry Sam! Didn't see you there!" he said. "Did I get snow in your princess hair?"

Jack watched, fascinated, as his dad made a ball of the white flakes and sent it flying through the air. Dean had time to let out a 'Son-of-a-bad-word' as it smacked him right in the chest.

"What was that Dean? I couldn't hear you!" he said, sending another flying towards him.

"Come on, let's leave your dad and uncle to have some fun, I have an idea of what we can do." father said, bringing him over to the edge of the woods "We're gonna make a snowman! Come on."

Jack rushed to help his father roll up the white stuff, his father was giving him tips as they went through it. Soon there was a huge snow man, right outside their house, his father kneeled by his side and made a carrot come flying out of the kitchen. His father placed him on his shoulders and Jack managed to get the carrot in place, his gloves were drenched in icy water but he didn't mind, nor did he particularly mind as his dad and uncle placed stones in his face and dressed him up in old clothes they found hidden around the bunker.

"What do you want to call him, kiddo?" Sam asked, rubbing his hands to warm them up even though from how red Sam's face was it looked like he needed it more.

"Um...Merlin! Like the warlock in Arthur's legend." he said.

"Merlin, huh? Interesting name." Dean said, humming as he looks over their snowman in interest. "It suits him. Good choice kiddo."

Jack gave him a grin back.

-

Sam bit off a piece of tape, his ears preened to their max as he listened for any sound from Jack's room that wasn't sleeping, Cas had already wrapped most of his pile and he was on the last one from his.

"This is strange." he hummed as he placed the last piece of tape on a book about legends and myths for Jack.

"What is?"

"Celebrating this holiday, it's never been as big of a deal in heaven, I'm surprised you and Dean wanted to do anything, as far as we know you've never really had a proper one" he said.

"True but every other year I didn't have a son to look after." he said. "I don't know...it makes it worth it in the end, knowing Jack's going to be happy when he wakes on Christmas morning to all these presents. Maybe that's what everyone loves so much about it. Knowing that you're making someone you love happy."

"No wonder no one was bothered about it in heaven. But I'm glad we're doing it now." Cas said, smiling at him gently.

"Me too."

-

Sam walked over to Jack to see him reading through a book on Christmas legends, Dean had said that he seemed down but he didn't want to talk to him about it so he sent Sam in there seeing as he couldn't find Cas anywhere. **Dean doesn't need to know he's picking up their present for him.**

"Hey kid." he said, walking in and sitting opposite him, Jack glanced up at him and rubbed his eyes that were red and irritated from crying. "What's going on? Dean said that you were sad."

"I'm not gonna get any presents from the man in the red suit." he whimpered, his lip wobbling.

"Now, why would you think that? Have you been naughty?" he asked, his heart breaking for the little boy he saw as his own.

"But Lucifer is my father, my true father. The man in the red suit doesn't come to kids who don't deserve it." he said.

Sam picked up his son and hugged him gently, he didn't think his heart could break anymore than it did when he learned about Magda but hearing Jack think that he wasn't worth giving presents too was so much worse then anything that's ever gone wrong in his life.

"It's not fair! I try to be good! But Lucifer always ruins everything and now I won't get any presents."

"The man in the red suit, his name is Nicholas St. North." he said, dragging up his name from his favorite movie to watch around this time of year and the book series too. "And he doesn't stop giving presents because of who happened to give birth to you. He judges you by what you do, no one else. And you're so good, he'll come for you, I promise."

"How do you know? Maybe he's different now? Because he's out?" he asked, his brows furrowed but his eyes betrayed his hope.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." he said, picking up his son and laying him easily on his hip. Jack hides his face in his hair as he walked towards his laptop, typing away and getting up the movie.

Jack lay on his chest and was enamored with the movie from the second it started playing, all his pent up fears and frustration was gently rolling off his shoulder the more the movie explained what North did. Sam kissed his son's head when he hears his soft breathing.

"Not good. As if he could be anything but good."

-

Dean glanced around the room, making sure no one saw as he placed his own gift for Jack under the tree, he smiled at the label, immensely satisfied with how the letters shimmered as if they really were magic in the lights wrapped snugly around the tree.

_To Jack._  
_Merry Christmas! I hear it's your first one so of course we had to make you something special. Hope you like it!_  
_From North and the rest of the Guardians._

Well, Sam couldn't say that he didn't listen to him every once in a while, especially about Jack, he'd given the kid enough grief. Time to spread some joy. He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack needed to get at least one memory of Christmas with his family as an actual child. Having Supernatural Withdrawal Syndrome mixed with the holidays and a sever lack of Sam, Cas, Dean and Jack family stories results in a one-shot of tooth rottingly sweetness. But you know what? I don't even mind.


End file.
